X-ray inspection systems can be used for screening individuals, baggage, and cargo at security checkpoints. For example, x-ray inspection systems can permit the identification of concealed contraband items, such as, weapons, explosives, and illicit drugs. When used for screening individuals, the use of x-ray inspection systems can increase the individual's annual effective dose, where a “dose” of radiant energy is a measure representative of the amount of radiant energy absorbed by an individual.